Summer Breeze
by Dee Carmine
Summary: [Ficlet] Bagi kebanyakan orang, Taufan adalah murid playboy, badboy dan terlalu egois hingga mengabaikan perasaan orang lain. Namun bagi Halilintar, itu salah besar. Brotherhood HaliTau, no pairings. Taufan character study.


**Summary**: [Ficlet] Bagi kebanyakan orang, Taufan adalah murid playboy, badboy dan terlalu egois hingga mengabaikan perasaan orang lain. Namun bagi Halilintar, itu salah besar. Brotherhood HaliTau, no pairings. Taufan character study.

**.**

**BoBoiBoy milik Animonsta Studios**

**Saya tak mendapat keuntungan materi apapun dari sini.**

**.**

**\- Ficlet -**

**\- "Summer Breeze" -**

**.**

**.**

Acap kali ketika kita melihat orang lain seakan melihat pantulan di air pada hari berangin. Pantulannya akan terdistorsi dan takkan menampilkan wujud utuh, takkan menampakkan rupa yang jujur dan tidak mengelabui. Pun begitu bagaimana kita menilai orang lain—hanya berdasarkan pengetahuan kita sendiri yang dipenuhi prasangka dan dikelabui oleh hawa nafsu. Mencari cacat dan celah. Membanding-bandingkan dengan diri kita. Terbetik pula kesombongan jika kita lebih baik, lebih tinggi daripada orang yang kita pandang tersebut hanya karena kita menilai orang lain berdasarkan tolak ukur rekaan kita sendiri. Tolak ukur yang dipenuhi dengan bias dan agenda hawa nafsu kita. Bagaimana bisa kita dengan mudahnya memasukkan orang lain dalam kategori yang kita ciptakan? Bukankah manusia mudah tertipu oleh dirinya sendiri?

Sungguh prasangka adalah air keruh pada cermin, mengaburkan tampilan sesungguhnya.

Halilintar tahu ada berbagai label prasangka yang ditempelkan padanya secara harfiah. "Garang", "pemarah" dan "dingin" adalah tiga label paling populer yang disematkan padanya namun Halilintar abaikan. Sayangnya ia akan terusik jika adik-adiknya yang menjadi tiang tempel label bagi para manusia yang tukang berprasangka.

Petang itu usai sekolah berakhir, Halilintar bersama Taufan tengah beristirahat. Mereka duduk pada sebuah bangku di bawah pohon besar yang rimbun sekali, di taman yang sudah tiada orang lain. Sejuknya angin semilir mengeringkan keringat mereka setelah berjalan dari halte bus menuju rumah yang cukup jauh dan disengat terik matahari. Ketika melihat pedagang es krim, Taufan mengusulkan mereka membeli es krim dahulu. Sejujurnya Halilintar benci makanan manis, tapi karena adiknya mengajak dan ia hendak istirahat, maka Halilintar setujui. Maka, duduklah mereka pada bangku taman itu—Taufan sambil menikmati es krim stroberi dan Halilintar yang memilih meminum air dingin.

Taufan yang suka berbicara lalu memecah keheningan. Ia menyikut Halilintar dengan kilat jenaka di matanya.

"Cieee~ yang ditembak~" godanya sambil terkekeh. Halilintar mengerutkan alis.

"Apanya?"

"Ah, jangan pura-pura lupa. Tadi ada yang menyatakan suka ke Kak Hali, 'kan? Diterima tidak?" tanyanya usil seraya mengecap es krimnya. Ditanya frontal begitu membuat wajah Halilintar memerah, ia memutar tutup botol dan meneguk isinya.

"Selama ini aku anggap dia hanya teman masa kecil sejak SD, tak lebih," ujar Halilintar. Ia lalu menoleh dengan malas ke arah Taufan. "Aku tak sepertimu yang bermulut manis, pandai merayu perempuan, _badboy_ dan _playboy_."

Taufan terkejut mendengar tuturan tajam Halilintar. Senyumnya agak jatuh, ia tampak tak nyaman dengan hal tersebut. Alih-alih Taufan malah menjilat es krimnya yang agak mencair sambil menyembunyikan raut wajah meringisnya. Halilintar yang melihat gelagat aneh itu kemudian mengerutkan alis.

"Kenapa kau mengkerut begitu?" tanyanya. Taufan hanya menggeleng kecil sambil tertawa garing.

"Tidak, hanya... Kak Hali rupanya berpikir begitu?" tanyanya sambil menggaruk pipinya. Halilintar membenarkan posisi duduknya.

"Hmp, karena kau berteman dengan semua orang, supel, tak sungkan berkenalan dan banyak berbicara jadi wajar saja orang lain mengira kau itu raja gombal, agak nakal dan _playboy_," ujar Halilintar. "Jangan tersanjung."

Taufan tertawa lepas mendengar itu. Ia sampai terkekeh-kekeh dengan wajah memerah akibat menahan humornya, es krim yang ia pegang sampai hampir jatuh ke tanah. Halilintar berang dengan suara tawa saudaranya itu, ia lantas menggebuk punggung Taufan agar berhenti tergelak sampai terbungkuk seperti itu.

"Sudah!" seru Halilintar. "Mudah benar tawamu meletus."

Taufan melempar cengiran lebar lalu menjilat es krim yang meleleh di jari. Taufan kemudian berkata dengan ekspresi yang sulit dibaca.

"Itu hanya rumor yang disebarkan berdasarkan prasangka tak berdasar," ujar Taufan. Ia lalu tersenyum tipis. "Aku tak tega mempermainkan perempuan seperti itu. Bagaimana bisa? Ibu kita pun perempuan, mengapa lancang menganggap perempuan sebagai benda yang dimainkan sesuka egoisme belaka?"

Taufan lalu tak berkata-kata lagi, ia hanya diam sambil menghabiskan es krimnya. Halilintar entah mengapa tahu kalau Taufan merasa berat hatinya ketika orang lain melabeli dirinya dengan label fitnah lelaki egois yang nakal. Seolah merusak karakternya dan menodai tabiat periangnya.

Mereka bertujuh dibesarkan dengan baik oleh ibu dan ayah mereka, berdasarkan asas Melayu yang kuat. Mereka memiliki dasar agama sebab Melayu dan agama Islam memiliki sejarah tak terpisahkan. Bahkan Blaze dan Solar sekalipun memiliki pembawaan Melayu yang kuat. Takkanlah ketujuh Boboiboy bersaudara bersikap tak santun pada perempuan seolah perempuan hanya piala yang dikejar. Yang dianggap tak berakal dan mudah dicampakkan saat tak manis lagi.

Halilintar menatap Taufan yang terdiam dan ia mulai merenung.

Memanglah Taufan adalah saudara mereka yang paling ceria. Paling mudah berkawan dan paling mudah berkenalan pada orang asing. Paling ramah dan paling mudah tertawa. Namun tabiat senantiasa bergembira ini tidak menjadikan Taufan mudah bercengkerama pada perempuan dan _playboy_. Tidak sama sekali. Taufan justru menjaga jarak pada perempuan dan lebih banyak diam ketika berhadapan dengan lawan jenis seolah ia enggan dan malu. Jika Halilintar ingat lagi, Taufan memang memiliki sifat yang sopan, karenanya ia takkan mau berbuat kurang ajar pada perempuan seperti yang dituduhkan khalayak ramai.

Taufan memiliki sifat penyayang yang mana ia takkan tega menyakiti makhluk lain. Ia cepat meminta maaf ketika ia bersalah namun yang membuat Halilintar kagum pada Taufan adalah kelapangan hati Taufan yang sangat mudah memaafkan orang lain. Hatinya selalu bebas dari benci, dendam, amarah dan penyakit hati lainnya. Ia selalu menebarkan senyum tulus tanpa menyimpan dusta dan prasangka. Dibalik label fitnah "_playboy, womanizer, badboy, _egois" itu, Taufan begitu lembut dan berhati emas—walau suka usil pada Halilintar. Entah di mana lagi manusia berperangai seperti ini dapat ditemukan.

Halilintar menepuk kepala Taufan yang ditutupi topi. Taufan agak terkejut dan menoleh, tampak wajah Halilintar terkembang pada seulas senyum simpatik.

"Maafkan aku atas perkataanku tadi," katanya. "Dan maaf aku tak bisa menghentikan mereka. Takkan ada yang bisa membungkam ucapan manusia lain, tapi kami ada bersamamu."

Taufan tertegun sejenak lalu dua detik kemudian bibirnya merekah dalam senyum lebar yang familiar. Senyum yang terlalu murah diberikan dan itu tipikal Taufan sekali. Selalu menyebarkan tawa di manapun ia berada, bahkan hal yang sederhana sekalipun akan terasa sangat manis. Taufan lalu meremas lengan kakaknya.

"Kalian lebih dari cukup," ujarnya. Ia lantas menghabiskan es krimnya. "Es ini enak sekali! Kalau kita beli lagi, yang lain pasti senang! Kira-kira, rasa apa yang cocok?" kata Taufan sambil berpikir. Halilintar tersenyum simpul melihat tabiat Taufan yang lagi-lagi memikirkan orang lain.

"Belikan saja yang paling manis," jawab Halilintar.

Taufan berseru riang.

"Benar juga!"

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**

**.**

**A/N**

Ff ini didedikasikan untuk Taufan yang imagenya tak sesuai dengan sifat asli di canon. Dan didedikasikan untuk semua penyuka Taufan~

Ini ficlet ya, memang maksimal 1000k words. ^-^

Kritik, saran dan tanggapan silakan review~


End file.
